A UsUk Valentine's Day
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: A birthday gift for my best friend. This needs a new rating for how rated M this is. America hated that England calls him "Boy" and England hated that America always has the dominant role. They make a deal to solve both problems. Two-shot! Smutty goodness! I need to go pray...


A/N- so this is a Birthday gift for my best friend, who adores UsUk, even though I'm so FrUk it hurts. Happy birthday!

America and England had been together for a good while now, much to the chagrins of the host of other nations that coveted one or both of them. There was only one little problem. England, being the empire he was, kept wanting to see America as the young, innocent young man he had been right before the revolution. America, however, wanted nothing more than to proved that he was a thousand percent man, and zero percent anything else. Apparently, having insane strength and being able to lift his lover with one hand was not enough, as England still called him "kid" and "boy", which really ruined his mojo.

It was Valentine's Day when they decided that they needed to figure out why it was neither of them could ever really get it done. Of course, it was because they both had domination kinks, which the other seemed, determined to use to make their cocks butter.

"You call me boy, and I'm three hundred years old!" America shouted, once again refusing to continue as the name slipped from English lips.

"And you think having you call me "Girl" helps? And besides, you never let me do anything!" Arthur argued back.

"I don't call you girl, and calling you Cinderella is completely different!" Alfred wanted to scream.

"Fine. Here's the solution. For one night, I'll let you do whatever you want, and I'll call you anything. It's free reign. But then I get the same thing." Arthur suggested, raising a massive eyebrow.

"Fine. But I don't think you can handle the massive package of sheer force I'm gonna be putting on you." Alfred scowled, though his heart was beating in excitement. He would get to do anything he wanted.

"Let's start tonight, then. Anything you want, big boy." Arthur lidded his eyes, hoping to get the mood started. He was surprised when he got a scowl.

"Man. Big Man." The younger man growled, stalking up to his mostly naked lover, like a panther about to pounce on it's prey. A drop of sweat developed on Arthur's temple as big hands moved to his hips, squeezing tightly as if to emphasize the point.

"I'm sorry. Big _man_, then. And what a big man you are." He returned, taking hold of the bulge developing in unbuttoned jeans. The purr in the smaller man's voice had the scowl turned into a satisfied smirk in no time as he placed his hot mouth on heating skin, the saliva cooling it, if only for a moment, as he kissed and licked along a slim collar.

"Let me do everything. Don't move one of these fine ass muscles." Alfred growled, his voice lower and more possessive than the other had ever heard it. He was pressed back slowly, his back pressing against a pile of white, fluffy pillows.

"What ever you say, big man." Arthur said, his voice a sultry slur of British accent. His green eyes watched as glasses were slowly removed, and placed on the bedside table. Alfred reached into the drawer there, and grinned as he pulled out a bottle that was a little larger than it perhaps should have been. Sweetened lube was pouted over Alfred's hands as he placed on finger, then another inside his lover. Since they were active quite often, it wasn't but a few moments before a third was added, the digits making a squelching sound that would only be hot in this situation.

Arthur moaned as they moved in and out of him, the American knowing exactly where to hit to make him moan like a whore, which is exactly what Alfred wanted. He felt strong. He felt like a man.

"Dear lord, you're fucking beautiful." Alfred growled, nipping at a pointed nipple, before enveloping it in his steamy mouth. He bit down sharply when Arthur bucked up, unable to control the movement, and wincing at the painful pleasure brought by the response.

"What the hell?" He demanded, frowning, though the red blush covering his body, and the needy panting made it more cute than threatening.

"I told you not to move, didn't I?" Alfred purred, going back to gentle circles with his tongue, one hand lavishing the nub's twin, while the other thrust in and out of Arthur's ass with increasing speed and ferocity.

"God! Al!" He shouted, moaning louder, and digging his hands into the American's strong shoulders, drawing blood with his rarely manicured nails.

"Already like this, and I haven't even touched you here." The larger man whispered, moving down to place a kiss to the head of a reddening cock. In spite of the possibility of punishment, Arthur couldn't help but buck up, his instincts not caring what it took so long as he got his dick into that inviting mouth.

"Dammit, stop being a tease!" Arthur mewled, panting heavily.

"If you insist. But I want you to beg." Alfred said, his voice low as he placed butterfly kisses to the dripping head of Arthur's dick.

"You want me to wha-… fine." Arthur stopped himself, remembering that he had indeed said anything. " Can I move?" He was blushing with embarrassment in addition to arousal as the American nodded, giving him permission.

He sat up, and widened his eyes as much as he could while leaving them half-lidded in lust. He placed a finger in his mouth, treating it as he wished Alfred would treat his throbbing member. His other hand was placed between his knees as he placed his ass high in the air. "Please, Al? Will you fuck me? No other man can make me feel like you do. Please, my big, strong, hero?" He said, his voice dripping with seduction. It was a blur of movement as he felt overly strong hands flip him over, so that he was in the same position, only facing away from the man moving him. He yelped like a small dog when he felt the other man's cock slam into him like a train, and start moving with about the same speed and power. He could feel bruises forming on his ass cheeks from the raw force behind each thrust, as Alfred pulled almost all the way out to piston back in, deeper than the bottom thought possible.

"Dear God, Al!" He groaned, feeling the tension build in his stomach already. He was gripping the sheets so hard he was nearly drawing blood on his palms through them, desperately sucking in gasps of breath as sweat dripping from his reddened body.

"Fuck, yes. Talk dirty to me, babe." Alfred whispered, catching a rasp deep in his throat.

"I…can't…breathe…" He gasped out, not even having time to swallow the tiny bit of drool that was slowly gathering in his mouth, only to slide down his chin.

"Maybe I should slow down." With a sadistic grin, Alfred not only slowed, but also stopped completely.

"Dammit, you already made me beg! Please, for the love of all that is good in this world keep ramming your cock in my ass till I fucking pass out!" Arthur screamed, moving his hips back as best he could with his weak muscles.

"So fucking hot." The other husked, resuming his earlier motions, and taking Arthur in hand, pumping him in time with the inhuman thrusts to his backside. Out of impulse, the American smacked the left asscheek before him, and was shocked when he found that this made the other tighten around him. He smirked, sweat plastering his hay colored hair to his flushed face. He could barely see past the sweat gathering in his eyes, but even the hazy image of Arthur, his face contorted in ecstasy was enough to make Alfred moan, and he spanked his pirate again.

With a cry of the American's name, Arthur came hard, spraying the white fluid all over Alfred's hand, and going limp in the other's grip. Lust hazed the younger man's mind, and within only a few moments of pounding into that sweet, tight warmth, he was coming as well, filling the entrance with white-hot juices. He collapsed, and brought his lover on top of him, to cradle him in his arms. He was grinning like an idiot, but became concerned when he realized that his "I love you", whispered in that cute little ear, was not being responded to. His ego soared as he realized that Arthur really had cum so hard he passed out. With one last, egotistical chuckle, Alfred followed him into the abyss, not even bothering to clean up.


End file.
